I Don't Love You
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Johnny's mysterious new missus seems a bit... eccentric. Even Johnny thinks so. But what will the two get up to in their one month anniversary of going out? And does Elektra have a point in finding out what's up with them two when she accompanies Johnny?


**Um... 23rd February, 24th February, 3rd March. 4th March!**

Johnny's girlfriend was with him at Elm Tree House. They were both in the living room talking, while Faith was in the background, on the computer, probably doing something athletic.

"So Johnny," said his girlfriend Nicole. "We've been going out for exactly one month. Today is special."

"Um OK," said Johnny. "What do you wanna do, babydoll?"

"I'm not sure," said Nicole. She was a tall girl with complexion like icing. Yes, she was quite pale. "We could have a little party."

"Where?" asked Johnny. "Here? No way, this place has such saddos."

"Shut up," said Faith.

"Leave him," said Nicole. "He's my boyfriend."

"Fine," said Faith.

Tee came in. "Hi Nicole, how are things going?"

"They're going well Tee. Me and Johnny want to have a party to celebrate one month of being together."

"Oh," said Tee. "Well, Nicole, I think you two should go out and find a place. Just go out, like on a normal date."

"Oh I know!" said Nicole. "Johnny, you stay here and I'll find a place to go out. I'll call you when I find a place."

And with that, she left.

"That was weird," said Johnny.

* * *

One hour later, Nicole hadn't called Johnny.

"Aw, your little girlfriend hasn't called you. Guess you're dumped." said Elektra.

"Oh shut up," said Johnny, getting vexed. "Just cus you don't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend."

"Oh what would you know?" said Elektra. "Ugh, just go away."

They were all in the living room now. "What's going on?" said Gina.

"Oh, Johnny's just upset because his girlfriend hasn't called him," said Carmen.

Tyler said "What girlfriend? I've never known he had one."

"He's had one since last month," said Faith.

"Leave me alone," said Johnny. "She's probably just not ready yet."

"Fine," said Gina. "I'll just leave now to see what Mike wants."

So she left, and at the same time, Johnny got a phone call.

"So she did call," said Floss. "Pick it up then."

Johnny picked up the phone. "Hello Nicole. Where are you?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Put it on loudspeaker," said Harry.

Johnny listened to Harry and put his phone on loudspeaker.

"Nicole, are you there?"

He waited for the reply. Then a voice on the other line said, "I don't love you."

Everyone listened carefully.

"What the heck was that?" asked Elektra.

Johnny said, "Hey who is this?" But the phone screen told him that it was Nicole's number. The same voice, ever so haunting repeated "Johnny, I don't love you."

* * *

"She said 'I don't love you'," Johnny explained to Mike.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Johnny. "I want to find out, and Elektra is helping me..."

So Elektra and Johnny left the house in pursuit of Nicole.

"Wow we have a problem. Has she ever acted like that before?" said Elektra.

"No," said Johnny. "Funny thing is, she's always been nice. Plus we only met a week before we started going out."

"Hmm..." said Elektra. "Let's find her."

So they walked into a shop and they saw Nicole. She looked happier than usual.

"Hi, Johnny," she said. "Let's have a party in the park. You come too Mandy."

Johnny was a bit shocked. But he didn't say anything. It was as if she hadn't made a phone call at all. Maybe she hadn;t... It was all just a sick prank.

* * *

Elektra and Johnny had lots of fun at the park. It was getting late, and Elektra was getting bored so she was about to leave. Her phone told her that it was nearly midnight.

"See ya guys," she called. "You'll get in trouble."

"Yeah bye," said Nicole fluently.

"Johnny, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it doll?" he asked.

"I don't love you," she whispered. Johnny got a bit scared.

"What did you say Nicole?"

"I. Don't. Love You."

Johnny remembered the phone call. Oh no, he was frightened. Nicole was strange.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," said Nicole. "I hated you ever single day!"

"That's not true," he stammered. "You wanted to go out with me every day. It's our anniversary!"

* * *

Elektra found that it was too dark on the way out of the park. "Whoa, how are those two gonna make it home? Meh. I don't care about Nicole, that weirdo, but Johnny needs to come home safely. Let me look for him."

She went back inside and heard some shouts. Were there teenagers in there?

"No! I didn't do anything!" She heard Johnny shouting.

"Be quiet you idiot!" This was Nicole. Oh no, what had happened to both of them?

Elektra went to try and make an intervention. "Nicole, what are you doing? You're supposed to be his girlfriend!"

"You shut up you freak! Leave us alone!" Nicole looked like a feral child now. She turned to Johnny. "Didn't you hear me? Bitch, I don't love you." And with that, she grabbed his head around his arm.

Elektra was quite a tough girl, but she dared not to attack Nicole, in case anything bad happened.

"Elektra! Help me!" Johnny shouted.

Elektra tapped out a number on her phone. Ignoring the wails, she raised her voice to speak. "Yeah I know we're all in trouble, but you lot need to come here ASAP. Bring the police! No, in fact, bring the nurses here to the park!"

She hung up and saw that Nicole was going to choke Johnny. Elektra needed to do something now.

"Oi, leave him alone you mental creep!"

She saw a rock on the ground. She reached for it but saw Nicole coming for her. Johnny was free but just barely trying to catch his breath.

Elektra stood up straight and flung the rock into Nicole's pale face. Thwack!

It hit her right on her chin, which was bleeding. Nicole fell to the ground, dazed. Elektra was confused. "I only hit her chin, not her brain..."

"Are you OK?" Johnny asked her.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Oi! You awake?" Elektra shouted, kicking Nicole.

Nicole stared right at Johnny. "Johnny... are we going out again?" She said feebly.

Johnny and Elektra averted eyes from her and exchanged befuddled glances.

* * *

Mike and Gina came, along with Faith and Tee, armed with sticks and the pool cue.

They saw Nicole lying on the floor.

"There is something really wrong with her," said Elektra. "She just went for Johnny."

"Why did you go out with her?" said Tee. "She said she don't love you."

"We wanted to find out what was up with her," said Johnny. "And she appeared so normal, as if she never said it. And just recently, she said the same to Johnny..."

"OK, let's get this sorted," said Gina, letting Nicole stand up.

* * *

"She was a schizo," said Elektra.

"A what?" asked Floss.

"A schizophrenic," explained Rick. "A total weirdo."

"Well Nicole is staying at the hospital. It turns out she wasn't living anywhere, she just stayed at friends' houses." said Mike. "She needs to get sorted."

"Well that's a bad luck girlfriend for you," said Frank.

"I don't really care," said Johnny. "I didn't like her. I thought she liked me."

"So what did she give you for your anniversary?" asked Jody.

"Hmm..." said Johnny. "She gave me a card... I havem't looked at it."

He brought it out so everyone could look it at. The writing inside the ornate card was quite small, so Johnny squinted and read it out. "I don't hate you."

**Well that was absolutely rubbish.**


End file.
